You're Gonna Carry That Wieght
by thew40
Summary: Three years after the last episode, Jet composes a letter to Spike about what has happened to their old friends. Friendship fic. Please R


This is just a short fic dedicated to that last episode of "Cowboy Bebop." These aren't my characters and this story is written for entertainment purposes only.

__

Dear Spike,

It's very odd, Spike, because I can't seem to figure out what's more shocking. The fact that you died three years ago today, or what happened two weeks afterwards. I'll never forget that day, Spike, because it was something that just doesn't happen every day.

Faye and I were sitting in the ship, just trying to figure out what to do next. To be honest, Spike, I should have tried to understand you more. I should have been there, in those fleeting moments when you died. I should have been there since the beginning. Maybe I was just too stupid and too stubborn, but I guess there's no changing the past now.

We were tired and hungry, but neither of us felt like eating nor sleeping. I had just lost one of the best partners I had ever had. Faye lost you too, and even though she figured out her own past, she could do nothing about it. A tragic thing. But we both knew we had to move on. Faye kept talking about leaving, but never did. Sometimes I would find her curled up in your room late at night. Her way of dealing with this, I guess. I'm one to talk. I had spent most of my time in my room, trimming my bonze trees.

But I'm rambling. I'll move on.

We were on Mars, staying at the Bebop as the rain poured down around us. The last thing we expected was company. As usual, though, the unexpected happened. Lawyers appeared, carrying a lot of papers. Faye was already about to jump ship, swearing it was about her debts. But I knew better. It was about you, Spike. But what I didn't know was that it wasn't quite about you, but about something you left behind.

My jaw dropped when they told us the news. After killing Vicious, who had killed the heads of the Syndicate, you were entitled to a lot of money. Add onto that a good amount of savings bonds, old bank accounts that built-up interest, and money that Julia had put into your name - well, let's just say that if you were alive, you'd be very rich. But since you were died, all that money would be transferred to the one designated in your Last Will to receive it.

Namely, me.

I became the owner of 100 million Woolongs. I about shit myself. What was I supposed to do with all that money? Needless to say, I decided to share the wealth. Faye got 25%, as did Edward after I was able to track her down. The left me 50 million Woolongs, which is half of what you gave me. But hey, something tells me you would have done the same thing.

Anyways, after I gave them the money, they went their own separate ways. Though, Ed had done this before, she just did it again. For the third year anniversary of your death, Spike, I tracked them both down. Faye was easier to find.

She's taken care of, Spike. I know you cared about that, though you often told me you didn't. You wanna know what she did with her money? Well, obviously, she paid off her debt. With the remainder, she gambled it away - only to double it. When I talked to her, she was reconstructing the house she lived in when she was a kid. She's happy, Spike. Very happy.

As for Edward . . . heh heh . . . she financed her father's operation. As of seven months, a continually up-dated map of the Earth became available. She misses you, Spike.

As for me, well, I got the Bebop all fixed up, but still had 75 million Woolongs that I still don't know what to do with. Maybe I'll figure that out today. Oh, and that reminds me. I gave your ship back to Doohan, just like your Will instructed. Everything's right where you wanted it.

Including you.

I'm glad you're finally at rest, Spike Spiegel. Whatever ghost once haunted you, should now be free. You're free, Spike. Free.

Your partner,

Jet Black

Jet stood at the waters edge, the sealed envelope in hand. He sighed and thought back to the first time he met Spike. He knew that kid was something different and that he was going to change Jet's life. How right he was. Jet smiled and tossed the letter into the Martian sea.

Jet grinned. "See you next time, space cowboy . . ."


End file.
